Regret or not
by YLCourt
Summary: [ Change of title from 'Change of Personality' ] It has been 2 months since they had mated and yet Sesshoumaru did not mind it at all! Though having a small amount of annoyance deep in his heart, he could not help but feel rather happy things would turn o
1. Dedashi

_It has been a long time since I have written a fanfiction on Inuyasha... but the broadcasting of this anime on Arts Central has brought back inspiration to write this story and I have been very interested in Rin and Sesshoumaru as a couple for a long time already. That is why my only two Inuyasha one-shot fic centered on them as the main characters_

_So long a feeling of mine to you and now let's get on with the story ._

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters Rin and Sesshoumaru created by Miss Rumiko Takahashi; only I own one bad guy in here (guess who and what he is yourself...).**

**_Warning_: Sesshoumaru might be a tad OOC to you... And this fic will end in chapter 2!**

_Okay, enough spoilers for you ah!!! Please enjoy and write a review at the bottom clicking a purple-blue box... PLEASE!!!_

* * *

The knee-length silver haired dog youkai looked at the back of a teenage girl with his golden eyes as she skipped and sprinted behind a tree to the left of the road, her dark brown eyes filled with silent laughter in it as she looked right into the eyes of him.

The Lord of the Western Land paced to his front quickly and caught up with the teenager, not wanting to smile at her cheery face but not able to control his magenta-stripped cheeks from lifting to give his face a slight smile at her form.

_/ It bothered him to see her change her moods so often. One time she would be like this cheerful, and yet at others times, she would be grouchy and choosy at her food while in the past she would eat whatever is brought before her..._

_It had been about 2 months since they mated but this dog-youkai, Sesshoumaru did not regret at all even though he had really hated humans to his core that he thought he would... this change of mindset had been bothering him but her is happy for her to be on the optimistic side as well..._

_In the past, he would use an emotionless face to face her. However, he now could not help but smile at her often. Unusually, he had been feeling happy lately, as if something good was about to happen to him. /_

* * *

They walked on, as the sky brightened considerably....

Suddenly, the teenager stopped her steps and squatted down on the grass behind a tree that she had walked to, holding her throat as if something was threatening to come out of her stomach... Breathing in deep, she lost her conscious...

Thinking that Rin is playing a trick on him, Sesshoumaru walked past her, anticipating her to jump up from her spot and smile bright at him. She had been playing these tricks on him for some time, but not angering him only humouring.

He stopped his steps and waited for her antics. Only silence greeted him as he waited impatiently... Impatience slowly turned to worry about her and he paced towards her slowly, faint thinking of her faking a faint to humour him for first time in such a way... Then, a soft cackle came out of her mouth as her eyes opened wide and laughed softly into his hands, her sweet voice speaking to him, "Sess-sama, so you do worry about me ah?" She said as she stood up and walked past Sesshoumaru.

The Lord rolled his eyes and scowled slightly, "How could you have acted to worry me? You are actually slowing down our pace to reach a shelter fast... you know?"

Rin reacted with a big smile on her face and her brown eyes laughed with sarcasm in it as Sesshoumaru turned his head away from her and missed the slyness in her eyes.........

* * *

Rin's walking speed gradually slowed down with each step as she and her companion strolled down the road, leading them to a village with the villagers looking at Sesshoumaru curiously at his kimono which is mostly white with some red hexagonal flowery patterns on its fabric, hinting that he has aristocratic blood in him. However, his crescent moon picture in the centre of his forehead and the red marks on his cheek hinted that he may not be a human as well... therefore; no one dared to look at him.

Reaching the village, Rin dashed to a young boy, who hid behind his mother's dress seeing that she has a non-human as a companion, grinning at him, "Do you know where to find food to eat?" Her brown eyes filled unusually with happiness at the boy's scared look at her hands that were gripping his shoulder tightly.

Sesshoumaru lifted one of his eyes in curiosity. Normally, Rin would be shy and shuns the crowd whenever they travel to a village. But she had been having mood swings very often lately and hence he walked towards Rin, stopping a few steps away from her and whispered, "First find a hut to live in temporarily then I will find food."

His face produced a slight shocking look as a bruise formed on the small boy's skin slowly. Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru then released her hold, laughing softly into her widespread palm and walking away without waiting for her companion to walk first like she does in the past.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lifted up a bit and he immediately stopped himself from having a suspicious look on his face as he felt a small amount of demonic energy emitting from Rin then it disappeared. Sesshoumaru followed Rin's pace, realizing that her pace was faster than before she fainted at the road behind the trees.

A suspicion arose from deep in his heart and his heart constricted like never before. 'I love her?' He questioned himself, a little irritation uprising in the back of his mind and yet sure of this thought.

The villagers all made way for Sesshoumaru and Rin as they looked at the look of an utmost ironic smile with a speck of slyness in it on the teenager's face as well as the realization that the tall man behind her might be a Taiyoukai.

_This village had been fearful of youkai ever since the attack on their village 57 years ago by an evil hanyou........._

Walking for a while, they reached the outskirt of the village and found an abandoned hut in front of them. Rin smiled brightly at last, apart from her seemingly shy smile before, dashing into the hut full of spider webs.

Rin coughed violently, sending the web flying everywhere round her slender body. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat as he carried her in his arms, sweeping at the webs which touched her face. His golden eyes caught a short glimpse of a watery eye-contact with Rin's dark brown eyes.

However, Rin wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, causing him to think that her watery eyes were affected by the web. But the corners of Rin's mouth curved unsettlingly downwards. Suddenly, a wave of nauseas hit her hard and she placed her hand on her head, shaking her head to clear the wave of giddiness in his mind. Sesshoumaru looked down to her, asking her his worry over her, "Are you feeling okay?"

'This body is really weak...' Someone thought .........

!!!!!!!!!CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!

_Why do you think that Rin is acting in such a weird way? Ok, I must concede that it is very quite obvious as to what the bad guy is... Erm... feel free to express your thoughts in a review or tell me what I can edit to make it better for you to read! I have not written a story in almost 2 months already! So... please review to make me sure that there are people reading this fic of mine!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Sonchi

_This second chapter is not the last chapter as some people feel that this is a pathetic ending which I totally agree it is... so this fic will end at chapter 3! For sure..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Rin and Sesshoumaru created by Miss Rumiko Takahashi; only I own this bad guy in here. He appeared in one of my past one-shot RinSess fics... Think until I give you the answer...**_

* * *

Another speck of demonic energy emitted from the teenage girl as her hand supported her head as the Taiyoukai placed her down on the ground, brushing off the spider webs from tickling her senses. He himself also settled on the ground, with Rin holding onto the huge white piece of fur around his right shoulder.

A dry feeling came over her body as she felt some liquid splashing up her throat. Unable to stop the vomit, she turned her head away from the fur and coughed out some colourless liquid, the giddiness of hers subsiding instead and she looked up into golden eyes which were mixed with worry and a frown in it.

Sesshoumaru sniffed a bit, his heart jumping to his throat... He suspects something strange must have happened to his Rin that is why she felt giddy and vomited... wait a minute... his Rin? A shot of excitement filled up his emotionless heart as he realized that Rin might be pregnant after he mated with her.

_/ This realization hit him hard. He felt proud to be a full youkai, not like his brother who is a hanyou and so could not accept the fact that he could have a child who is a hanyou, not a full youkai. He does not treat hanyou as living things that ought to live in his world but if his child is one... he would not know how to treat his flesh and blood._

_However, having a child with the teenage girl before him gave him a feeling of utter delightness. He also knew that he had changed his thinking after meeting Rin. Is this a good or ominous thing? / _

The next thing that he sensed alerted him as Rin lay down on the ground, her hand holding onto the end of his white fur, a large amount of demonic energy spurting out from her body with a blonde-haired human-looking youkai crossing his arms appearing in front of Sesshoumaru faintly. The Taiyoukai's eyes widened as he realised who had been causing his Rin from acting weird.

He muttered under his breath as he pulled out his Toukijin, "Yukio..." and followed the footsteps of the youkai, "What is your motive?" Strong demonic energy came out of the blade and cut into Rin's skin.

This turn of events caught him by surprise as a blank-eyed Rin jumped to her feet and the youkai had turned to a screen of smoke entering her mouth and nose. Sesshoumaru's face turned angry but his golden eyes caught onto her dark brown eyes and numbness attacked his brain.

"You want to kill me?" She asked softly, as she flung her hair backwards with her fingers, ignoring the agonizing pain due to the cuts. It is not his body after all. She paced slowly to Sesshoumaru and stopped a few distance away from him. Sesshoumaru could not move from the ground as her eyes really attracted him totally, unable to divert his attention away from her face.

Rin smiled shyly, with Yukio controlling her conscious as well to achieve his motive. Unknown to Sesshoumaru, Yukio even had enough power to control his consciousness, thus making him loosen his hold on his sword.

Rin let out a small laugh as she blinked once; kissing Sesshoumaru's surprisingly before snatching the sword from his hand and step back in lightning speed. Sesshoumaru's mind cleared up as he saw Rin's body falling back onto the ground, his sword absent from his hands.

Cackling laughter came from behind Rin's head and a screen of smoke surrounded the Toukijin, flying off into the air. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat as extreme anger filled his chest and he lifted off after the smoke.

But a whimper caused him to turn his head towards the hut as Rin sat up straight from the ground rubbing her head and biting her lips as if in pain. Noticing blood on her skin and cuts, Rin's eyes widened in fear as a sob upraised from her throat. She stood up quickly and looked around her surroundings.

Sesshoumaru turned his head back to the 'escaping' sword and youkai but sighed as his attention was brought back Rin who was unsure of what had happened and how she arrived at the hut with injuries greeting her eyesight.

A bout of giddiness hit Rin hard suddenly, making her head spin as she fell back onto the floor, the back of her head about to hit the ground only for someone to put his hand on the floor, blocking the impact from hurting her.

Rin winced in pain as the hands brought her up to a sitting position. A deep voice asked concernedly, "Rin, how are you feeling?"

Rin rubbed her forehead, "I don't why but I feel giddy... And how did I get all these cuts on my limbs?"

"You did not remember anything?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, touching the temple of her head and messaging it gently. "Feel much better?"

Rin nodded her head, and then whined, "I am hungry! Can we eat now?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply back, only bending down his back and carried her up once more, walking back into the village hurriedly.

Rin looked at him confusedly, "Where are you bringing me? I thought you would be out hunting food..." Sesshoumaru uncharastically kissed her without any warning, "Keep quiet. Dangerous for you to be alone also."

He stared into the space in front of him, a slight blush coming up on his cheeks. Rin noticed it faintly and smiled, without commenting on this action that she had never seen before on her companion's face.

Sesshoumaru also caught her smile in the corner of his eyes but did not seethe...

* * *

Sesshoumaru kicked open the door of a hut that had words of "Ahsura Medical Clinic" hanging on its door. The occupants of the hut all jumped on their feet, cowering behind each other only for Sesshoumaru's cold deep but polite voice to spread in the room. 

"Doctor Ahsura, help me look at her." He stared into the eyes of an elder man who wore a white robe over his body. He meekly walked towards Rin who was settled down on a chair by Sesshoumaru himself.

The doctor used his index and middle finger to touch on Rin's wrist. His eyes widened, "Congratulations! Your wife is pregnant for two months already!" He looked into a pair of emotionless golden eyes, realizing that he is not human and so his heart dropped down and back away from him and Rin.

Rin's heart skipped many beats as this supposed to be happy news entered her ears. She gazed up at Sesshoumaru with a look of shock and happiness mixed with a little bit of worry on her face. But his next actions disappointed her greatly.

Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless as he turned his body away from her and stepped out of the hut. Shock filled up his entire heart... so his suspicion is confirmed that he would have a hanyou child... No, it must not happen to him! It is much difficult to accept this truth then he thought he could. Dislike rose up deep in his heart and he strode out of the door, leaving Rin behind.........

Feeling of despair filled Rin's heart as she only stared at her loved one's back resignedly, "Sess-sama..."

The occupants of the room all ignored her and Rin felt like she is alone in this world...

**_!!! TBC!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_The ending is left to your thinking! (I had did this before in one of fic too, hehe. Hope you would have enjoyed reading this fic of mine...)_

_To AngelsWarmth and Aura Black Chan: How did you guess correctly that Rin is pregnant? Stars to you two!!!_

_Okay, Yukio seems to be a powerful youkai right? Or he would not be able to handle Toukijin without hurting himself. He had appeared in one of my two RinSess shot-fic... if you wanna know more about what he is, read them and see for yourself!!!_

_I am not telling you his identity because I hope more people will go and read my fic!!!_

_Okay? Please press the purple-blue button below... Can? Thank you for your reviews!!!!!!_


	3. Owari

_Okay... Reading the reviews of some people, I realized that my ending of this fic was very bad... correct? So I will put in this third chapter to really end the story........._

_Without further ado, Sesshoumaru comes back for Rin and there would be no appearance by Yukio or any bad youkai. And it may be too short for some's liking..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Rin and Sesshoumaru created by Miss Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rin stepped out of the clinic slowly, her mind in a blank state as she walked straight ahead on the road. However, many ideas came into her conscious explaining why her loved one would be leaving her for having his child. This greatly depressed her but she knew that she would need to live for her child's sake.

No one in the village raised an eyebrow in seeing her alone without her companion. They have thought badly of youkais and she traveling with one only made them look down on her.

As for Sesshoumaru, the feeling of dislike gradually subsided as a happy feeling rose up from his heart. How could he have abandoned Rin in there? He stopped his walking and turned back, walking quickly to the clinic where he left her. And regret came onto him like water from a broken dam.

The news had been hard for him to accept as he had always thought that hanyou are low creatures in his world. It would only need time so as to accept that his flesh and blood would be the kind that he looked down upon.

Rin walked straight ahead without seeing where her footsteps led her. Waves of nauseas hit her hardly but she did not stop at all. Despair controlled her mind as clear rows of tears kept on pouring out of her eyes. "Sess-sama... Rin misses you..." She muttered under her breath. 'Rin is in dangerous alone? Then why leave me behind, Sess-sama?'

Out of a sudden, two hands holding a cloth mugged her nose and numbness took over her mind. Her eyes subsided slowly, but she struggled to get away from her to-be-abductor. She used her arms and gave a hard strike to the person's stomach, turning her whole body anti-clockwise, trying to take in a look of her attacker's appearance.

The attacker is a man in his early thirties, his eyes full of lust as he stared into her chest, not minding that she had hit his body back as he thought, 'She would be unconscious in time...'

Again, a dry feeling came to her throat as colorless liquid threatened to spill out of her mouth. It did and the giddiness took over her entire mind, and her eyes touched darkness as she fell back onto the ground, making the man laugh in elation as he advanced to her body slowly, dragging her on the road to a hut in the outskirts of the village. The hut was where Rin and Sesshoumaru had a 'meeting' with Yukio, a youkai who could control minds.

Sesshoumaru's heart beated faster as a wave of ominous feeling hit the bottom of his stomach, hinting to him that Rin might be in trouble now. He sniffed the air for her fragrant scent and followed it.........

Laying her on the ground roughly, the man used his fingers to tear her upper part of kimono apart, lowering his mouth on her chest and licked the skin of her breast perversely. However, sound of footsteps entered his ears and he covered her chest, not leaving any bit of her clothes on the floor.

He dragged her in a fast speed behind a pillar and settled her up in a sitting position with her back touching the pillar.

A feminine youkai appeared, two magenta stripes on each side of his cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He looked around the hut, sniffing the scent of someone that he knew very well. His golden eyes met the form of a sleeping human and he turned back from him, looking at him in disgust as the human's dirty cloth disgusted him.

However, the scent of the person that he was looking could be found on the human's body. The eyebrow of the sleeping human twitched and the youkai immediately knew that this human was faking a sleep. He silently came to the human's side, sniffing the scent just to the right of the human behind a pillar.

His head turned to the right, catching a glimpse of familiar clothing spreading out behind the pillar. He dashed to its back and saw the pale Rin resting against the pillar. He turned back to the human, and then decidedly pulls up the human, waking the fake sleeping man up as he struggled against the youkai's tight grip.

Sesshoumaru pointed towards Rin, snarling at the man's face, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing... I don't know that someone is in here because I came here to sleep." The man cowardly spoke, his dark beady eyes trembling even with his whole body.

Sesshoumaru snarled at him once more, scaring the human unconscious......... And so, Sesshoumaru flung the human high up into the air, letting him hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin, squatting down to hit her face, only to see her face as pale as a ghost and his heart beat fastened. He carried her bridal style without any thinking and rushed out of the hut towards the clinic that he had previously left her at. How ironic.........

In no time, he had reached the clinic and the patients had all gone with the doctor eating his lunch with the nurses.

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not pant at all but sweat dripped down his temple as he showed the doctor Rin. "Saved her or die." He said emotionally, different from his previously cold and deep voice. The scared expression on the doctor's face was removed on his face, replaced by an understanding of the youkai's feelings towards this human teenage girl.

The doctor read her pulse, muttering instructions to the nurses.

"Please wait then, seat please."

Sesshoumaru did not sit down on the chair settled Rin on the chair with her back being proper up by his own body.

The doctor smiled, continuing, "Her body is very young to bear a child for you, and she might become weaker as time goes by. No no no. It is not because she has an illness." He stopped at Sesshoumaru's murderous glare at him, "Her body needs to adjust to the needs of yours and her child."

"How did she end up unconscious then?" Sesshoumaru asked, his emotionless voice back as a nurse opened Rin's mouth and poured down a red liquid down her throat. And he got his reply back, "Someone had placed a tranquilizer on her before, so she became unconscious."

At the same time, Rin coughed softly and her eyes opened in a slow motion, her eyes brimming with tears at the person she saw as she looked upwards. She threw herself around Sesshoumaru's neck and hugged him tightly. "Sess-sama! You came back for me?"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything, just placed his only hand on her back, rubbing her skin gently. Then he caught the happy expressions on the occupants' face and he scowled slightly, walking away from the hut.

"Wait!" A female nurse shouted as she handed Sesshoumaru with a packet of herbs. "This can be made into a tonic to help this little woman in her pregnancy." She swallowed her saliva at Sesshoumaru's emotionless face. A smooth hand took the packet away from the nurse's hand, thanking her, "Thank you for your medicine. How much money?"

"Rin. I did not ask for it, we don't need to pay for it, right?" Sesshoumaru scowled, quickening his pace out of the hut.

"Sess-sama, do you hate me for having your child?" Rin questioned, a sense of despair overpowering her senses as tears dropped down in seconds and covering her face with her hands. Sesshoumaru sighed and stopped in his track, in the middle of the village's road. The villagers ignored the touching scene before them as they kept on their lunch. They did not dare to interfere with the youkai's business.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, guiltiness filling his heart and mind uncharacteristically. He muttered sorry under his breath but left her standing on her spot shockingly. He strolled down the road, waiting for her to follow him and she did what he had thought, her hand pulling on Sesshoumaru's fur and stroking it gently.

A feeling of comfort went to his body through the touching of his fur. This had never happened to him before... Rin stroking his fur... this feeling going through him. Is this the outcome of knowing that he would have a child with Rin? Or is it just that he loves her with his heart? It left him with no answers but he bent down without warning, carrying her with his only arm and his fur coat wrapping around her body gently.

Rin smiled brightly, tears of happiness flowing down her face as the two of them left this village.

'Sess-sama has accepted me and my child?'

**!!! 6 months later !!! **

Rin's arms wrapped herself round Sesshoumaru's neck tightly, she whining in pain as many contractions in her bulging stomach greeted her senses painfully.

Sesshoumaru had changed quite a lot over the months of taking care of the pregnant Rin, her moods keeping on to change, even when her vomiting and giddiness left her in the third month of her pregnancy.

Sesshoumaru learnt more about patience in dealing with the emotional to-be-mother. He did not want to marry her and surprisingly Rin agreed on it without any complaints.

He quickened his pace towards a village with a river running next to it. A red blur greeted Sesshoumaru's eyes as he appeared in front of him. Weirdly, Inuyasha did not have any angry emotions on his face, only an understanding.

"Brother... Kagome-chan is waiting for you...!" He ran quickly into the village with Sesshoumaru following in a quick speed. Rin's tummy contracted forcefully, forcing Rin to scream out in pain and they reached a hut up on a hill.

Inuyasha opened the door and Sesshoumaru lay Rin down on a futon spread by a wearing white tank top over her green jeans female, Kagome Higurashi. Rin did not release her hold on Sesshoumaru at all, only clutching Sesshoumaru's left shoulder tightly, biting her lips till blood flowed out a little from her cut.

Kagome gazed into Rin's eyes. "You will be alright. Release Sesshoumaru. Can you hear me?"

Rin shook her head to and fro, pain overtaking her emotions as loud cries came out of her mouth. Kaede, the old priestess, held Rin's arm, consoling her to calm down, taking in deep breaths.

Slowly, the pain left Rin and she sucked in a deep breath, panting hard up and down and glancing at Sesshoumaru who had his back turned to her, his fist clutching in excitement that even he could not control...

Suddenly, the pain hit Rin again and she screamed for long, her palm clutching her huge stomach. "Baby... don't hurt me so much..."She muttered inaudibly to herself, with it suddenly giving her no pain. Her child had listened to her beg? Her senses relaxed and dark greeted her eyes. Her eyes drooped close as her mind relaxed considerably.

Kagome pressed the cover of the syringe in her hand, inserting a liquid into Rin's elbow. "It is just a tranquilizer, able to keep Rin calm in her first bearing of a child." Kagome spoke, noticing Sesshoumaru's worried expression.

In the past few months, Sesshoumaru's emotionless face also changed to tell the others his thoughts. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, their eyes sparkling in delight at their brother's change... Kagome and Inuyasha had been married for a year after their child had been born and now another child would be keeping their baby daughter in company.

**!!! Five hours passed !!! **

Rin kept on screaming in pain for the past two hours, her child still refusing to come out. Kagome, as an obstetrician in her world, knew that as Rin is just a teenager, her first birth of the baby would take quite a long time.

Outside the room, Sesshoumaru paced around the corridors anxiously, not hearing the cry of his child, only the screams of the woman that he realized that he loves. But minding his identity as a Taiyoukai, he would not learn from his father, making a human his wife. However, in the past few months of interesting with a pregnant Rin, he had always thought thoroughly if Rin deserves to be given a title of his wife given her birth of his child.

Inuyasha sat down on the floor, crossing his legs, looking at his brother. Before Rin's pregnancy, his brother had been avoiding him wholeheartedly and even disliked hanyou for who they are yet he had changed under the hands of a young woman called Rin.

"Brother, stop pacing around, can you? And why did you not make up your mind to marry Rin like I married Kagome? Think about your own mother, can't you?" Inuyasha frowned as the words came out of his mouth with Sesshoumaru widening his eyes at his half-brother's last few words.

He prepared to retort back but another scream of utter pain spit out of Rin's mouth, diverting Sesshoumaru's attention into the house. He pulled the door open, a head coming out of Rin's expanded vagina. Kaede, the old priestess, supported Rin's head, encouraging her to keep on pushing the baby out of her body.

Kagome pulled the baby gently and quite easily, finally pulling the baby out in one piece. She took up a scissor and cut the umbilical cord. But Rin's stomach did not give way at all as another wave of contraction hit Rin's stomach, rendering Rin to faint.

Kagome's eyes opened wide, hitting her cheek softly, "Wake up, Rin-chan. There is another baby in your stomach..."

Sesshoumaru could not believe his ears, another child? What is the meaning of this?

Rin woke up immediately, but her eyes shut tightly, unable to hold out any much longer. Kagome rummaged through her tool box with a lot of medicine and syringes in it. Her eyes lit up at the name of a medicine and she inserted the liquid into Rin's stomach, numbness has replaced her agonizing pain.

Kagome smiled, "Her first pregnancy gave her twins... This I must congratulate." She looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes whose shock expression humored her a bit.

The baby that had just appeared has long white silvery hair with elfish ears on his head and three red slashes on each side of his cheeks, his silvery eyes opening and closing at his father's face...

**!!! Half an hour passed !!!**

Rin woke up from her faint as another wave of contractions hit her internally. A head pushed herself out of Rin's vagina, giving Rin another bout of pain. Kagome caught her right hand while Sesshoumaru clutched her right with both of his hands. "Don't worry too much." Sesshoumaru spoke up without any warning as Rin kept on contracting her muscles to push out her second child, a frown on her face.

Intense pain really pained her inside out and her right hand fingernails dug itself onto Sesshoumaru's flesh. Finally, the child came out in one piece as well, her head covered in dark brown hair like her mother instead of silvery white like her father. But red markings could be seen on her eyelids, magenta stripes only appearing on her right wrist.

Rin smiled in delight as her two children were passed for her to carry. She put her head on Sesshoumaru's thighs, smiling brightly as she closed her eyes to sleep. The two together with their children created a scene of ultimate blessing...

---

Sesshoumaru and Rin sat on the floor, eating their meals peacefully opposite Kagome and Inuyasha. The Taiyoukai is indeed a changed man after having twin children and he had fortunately made up his mind to marry Rin as his wife.

Two more days, the four of them would be traveling to the Western Lands where Sesshoumaru takes control of so as to attend the formal wedding of a Taiyoukai and a human.

Good news really could change a person completely, as seen by the change of personality of Sesshoumaru after having children with Rin that he would never thought of loving. Love had always been controlled by fate, and it could fall unto a person without any warning and not controllable by a living being.

And so... Sesshoumaru and Rin end up in a happy ending... Really? Remember that life is not so easy to predict...

_**!!! Owari !!!**_

_This is really the ending of this fic. Hope you would be enjoying reading this fic of mine... and sorry if you are offended by Sesshoumaru's OOCness! Him OOC then more things to write... you know?_

_Please review!_


End file.
